Recuerdos del pasado
by Blair84
Summary: Remus recuerda viejos tiempos y se da cuanta de que no puede vivir sin Sirius. LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEWS!


Hola! Aquí estoy con mi segundo fic, no es muy largo pero me gusta así…¬¬ este es un fic de un solo capitulo y…eso, como ya deben saber, lo personajes de hp no son míos.

Cierto! Antes de que se me olvide…este es un fic slash, o sea, tiene una relación homosexual (aunque nada serio…) así que, para las personas que no le guste o que les moleste este tipo de relaciones…no lean este fic.

Otra cosa importante, los recuerdos los voy a poner en cursiva vale? Así no tengo que poner todo el tiempo "Flashback" "Fin Flashback" y ese tipo de cosas. u

**_"Recuerdos del pasado"._**

****

Solo, otra vez, angustiado, nuevamente, escondido del mundo, sin apoyo de nadie, sin ti, sin nadie.

Te fuiste, no me esperaste, te odio…

Te odio por haberte ido, por amarte, ¿por qué? Esa es mi pregunta ¿tanto mal he hecho?¿No merezco ser feliz? Yo tengo la culpa, lo sé, aunque todos me digan lo contrario, soy un monstruo, un monstruo que sufre, si, la verdad es esa, sufro y tengo miedo, yo, Remus Lupin, tengo miedo de estar sin ti…

Aún recuerdo el día en que te conocí, a partir de ese día, pasaría los años más felices de mi vida…

Un niño de 11 años caminaba por el Howarts express en busca de un compartimiento vacío, había llegado tarde ya que, para variar, se había quedado dormido.

- _Si James me hubiera esperado…- gruñía mientras arrastraba su pesado baúl.- maldita sea, lo mataré cuando lo encuentre.- el chico siguió caminando hasta que encontró un compartimiento que sólo tenía a un muchacho de ojos color miel y cabellos del color de la arena, paró y se apartó un mechón negro de pelo que le tapaba sus ojos azules. El muchacho de ojos miel se giró y lo miró interrogativamente._

- _Qué lindos ojos.- pensó, su mirada clavada en los dorados ojos del chico.- pero qué estoy pensando?!, es un chico!.- se dijo enojado a sí mismo…el muchacho lo miró más extrañado aún.-…emm…me puedo sentar aquí? El tren está repleto.- _

- _Claro.- sonrió el muchacho._

- _Soy Sirius Black, mucho gusto.- dijo dándole la mano._

- _Yo soy Remus Lupin, el gusto es mío.- dijo sonriendo más ampliamente._

Recuerdo que cuando te vi, mi corazón dio un vuelco, eras tan hermoso, me inspiraste una confianza inmediata, a partir de ese momento, nunca más te separaste de mí y para mayor felicidad, quedamos en la misma casa…y me presentaste a James…

Los alumnos de primero estaban ya colocados en fila y listos para la selección, todos estaban muy nerviosos.

- _En qué casa crees que quedarás?- preguntó Remus a su nuevo amigo._

- _No lo sé, pero espero que sea en Gryffindor, no soportaría estar en Slytherin como lo quiere mi familia.- dijo Sirius con cara de asco._

- _Porqué tu familia querría que tú estuvieras en Slytherin?- preguntó Remus extrañado._

- _Porque mi familia es de esas que creen en la pureza de la sangre y yo no soy así, no tengo nada en contra de los hijos de muggles.-_

- _Pues a mí me gustaría quedar también en Gryffindor, para estar contigo.- dijo Remus ligeramente sonrojado pero sonriendo._

- _Yo también lo espero.- dijo Sirius devolviéndole la sonrisa._

_Poco tiempo después la profesora Mc Gonaggal fue a buscarlos y comenzó la ceremonia._

- _Black, Sirius.- llamó la profesora mientras sostenía un viejo sombrero sobre un taburete._

_Sirius se sentó y después de unos segundos el sombrero gritó…_

- _Gryffindor!- Sirius, con una hermosa sonrisa en la cara se fue a sentar con los de su casa esperando impaciente hasta que…_

- _Lupin, Remus.-_

- _Gryffindor!- gritó el sombrero luego de un silencio._

_Remus saltó rápidamente del taburete para ir a sentarse junto a Sirius que lo recibió muy feliz._

- _Lo logramos Remus! Estamos los dos en Gryffindor!!- gritaba completamente feliz, Remus sólo pudo reír alegremente ya que la profesora llamaba a otra persona._

- _Malfoy, Lucius.-_

- _Slytherin!- gritó el sombrero antes de tocar su cabeza._

- _Potter, James.-_

- _Gryffindor!- gritó el sombrero al instante._

- _Tú, desgraciado! No me esperaste!- gritó Sirius haciendo que todo el comedor riera._

- _Lo siento Sirius! Tenía prisa y tu madre no me dejó pasar a despertarle!- le contestó James con una sonrisa divertida en la cara._

- _Este es James Potter, un amigo, qué digo, mi hermano! Y James, este es Remus Lupin, un amigo que conocí en el tren.-_

_James y Remus se dieron la mano y se pusieron a hablar animadamente mientras la selección seguía._

- _Petigrew, Peter.-_

- _…Gryffindor.- gritó el sombrero luego de largos minutos de reflexión._

- _Snape, Severus.-_

- _Slytherin!-_

Tú y James fueron mis pilares en Howarts, recuerdo que apenas nos conocimos nos llevamos bien…ese día también conocí a Peter, la verdad es que hice todo lo posible para llevarme bien con él pero no pude, nunca confié en él, aunque recuerdo bien…cuando, en 5º curso, 3 años después de saber sobre mi licantropía, tú, James y Peter se convirtieron en animagos para hacerme compañía en las noches de luna llena, creía que nadie podía ir mejor, me sentía completo, feliz… hasta que, en sexto curso, tú colmaste por completo mi felicidad.

- _Remus!- gritó alguien corriendo hacia un muchacho que caminaba mas adelante._

- _Qué quieres Sirius?- dijo este sin darse vuelta._

- _No te enojes.- dijo Sirius llegando a su lado._

- _No estoy enojado.- dijo tratando de sonar convincente pero apretando los puños._

- _Quiero explicarte…-_

- _No tienes nada que explicarme Sirius!- gritó Remus interrumpiéndolo.- está bien si estás con una chica besuqueándote por ahí, no es mi asunto que lo hagas o no!-_

- _Pero…-_

- _No me interesa Sirius, haz tu vida tranquilo y déjame en paz.- dijo Remus agachando la mirada._

- _Remus…a mí no me interesa esa chica, no me interesa ninguna chica, Remus mírame.- dijo Sirius suavemente mientras hacía girarse a Remus para que quedaran frente a frente, le tomó la cara entre las manos y pudo observar las lágrimas que caían por su bello rostro.- …Remus, sólo me interesas tú, yo quiero estar contigo yo…te amo Remus.- dijo Sirius mientras acercaba su rostro al del joven licántropo que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y lo besó suavemente._

Si, qué dulce fue, mi primer beso, luego empezamos a salir juntos, salimos del colegio y nos vinimos a vivir juntos, aún puedo recordar tu dulce aroma en la almohada de nuestra cama, los dulces y apasionados besos que me dabas y las palabras que me susurrabas al oído…pero…todo eso acabó cuando te llevaron a Azkaban, ya nunca fue igual cuando saliste de ahí, estabas tan obsesionado con la venganza que me costó mucho calmarte y volver a entablar una relación parecida a la que antes teníamos… y finalmente llegó el día en que…

_- Vamos, tú sabes hacerlo mejor!- le gritó Sirius, y su voz resonó por la enorme y tenebrosa habitación._

_El segundo haz le acertó de lleno en el pecho. Él no había dejado de reír del todo, pero abrió los ojos, sorprendido._

_Harry soltó a Neville, aunque sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía. Volvió a bajar por las gradas y sacó su varita mágica al tiempo que Dumbledore también se volvía hacia la tarima._

_Dio la impresión de que Sirius tardaba una eternidad en caer: su cuerpo se curvó describiendo un majestuoso círculo, y en su caída hacia atrás atravesó el raído velo que colgaba del arco._

_Harry vio la expresión de miedo y sorpresa del consumido rostro de su padrino, antes atractivo, mientras caía por el viejo arco y desaparecía detrás del velo, que se agitó un momento como si lo hubiera golpeado una fuerte ráfaga de viento y luego quedó como al principio._

_Entonces Harry oyó el grito de triunfo de Bellatrix Lestrange, pero comprendió que no significaba nada: Sirius sólo había caído detrás del arco y aparecería al otro lado en cuestión de segundos... _

_Sin embargo, Sirius no reapareció._

_- ¡SIRIUS!- gritó Harry- ¡SIRIUS!_

_Harry había llegado al fondo del foso respirando entrecortadamente. Sirius debía estar tras el velo; Harry iría y lo ayudaría a levantarse..._

_Pero cuando llegó al suelo y corrió hacia la tarima, Lupin lo rodeó con los brazos y lo retuvo._

_- No puedes hacer nada, Harry..._

_- ¡Vamos a buscarlo, tenemos que ayudarlo, sólo ha caído al otro lado del arco!._

_- Es demasiado tarde, Harry._

_- No, todavía podemos alcanzarlo…- Harry luchó con todas sus fuerzas pero Lupin no lo soltaba._

_- No puedes hacer nada, Harry, nada. Se ha ido.-_

- No te imaginas lo doloroso que fue para mí ver eso Sirius, ver tu expresión de miedo cuando caíste, verte desaparecer, morir… jamás pensé que tan bellos recuerdos cuando jóvenes dolieran tanto ahora, ahora que ya no estás aquí, junto a mí, desearía que todo fuera un mal sueño del que pronto tú me despertarás con un abrazo y, quizás, un dulce beso para tranquilizarme, sólo me basta tu voz para lograrlo, vamos Sirius, HABLAME!- gritó Remus mientras amargas lágrimas caían por su rostro sin cesar.- todo esto acabará ahora, nos volveremos a ver dentro de poco Sirius, muy poco, te lo prometo…- Remus miró el cuchillo en su mano y, en la otra, su sangre emanando de la herida abierta de su muñeca, aquel líquido rojo caía sin cesar al piso, manchando el suelo y parte de su brazo. Remus se quedó mirando su muñeca herida, esperando…- muy pronto…Sirius.-

**_FIN_**

Y??? Les gustó?? Sé que termina un poco…extraño…pero quería que fuera así…bueno, espero reviews!!!

BlairO


End file.
